The Story Continues
by MissPerfect218
Summary: This story is a sequel to my previous story 'A lil dis a lil dat'. It has all the characters in it from the previous story but there are the Specialists and 2 new girls joining the Vixea Club! Also, what is going to happen next is a mystery to me too XD
1. The Story Continues

**Here's the other story that I told you guys about! But first here are some things about this story:-**

**This story has the Specialists in it! Oh the Romance!**

**This story is a sequel to my first story: A lil dis a lil dat**

**If you haven't read that story, I highly recommend that you do because if you don't, you probably won't understand anything**

**English is ****NOT**** my first language so sorry for bad vocabulary, misspelled words and etc**

**I do own Winx Club! Yeah baby that's right! Just kidding! I don't own them!**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>The Winx Finally got to class in time.<p>

"I thought we'd never make it," Tecna while she was panting for breathe with her hands resting on her knees since she didn't have enough energy to stand straight. After they all caught their breathe, they walked over to their assigned seats and sat down then the bell rang and Professor Palladium walked in.

"Good Morning my young ladies!" he said in a cheerful voice, "Now let's begin our lesson," and then he started teaching about an ancient spell.

Layla looked around and realized that the atmosphere was peaceful. Then it finally hit her.

"Hey Flora! Where are your BFF and her stuck-up friends?" Layla leaned to her right and whispered to Flora.

"Huh?" Flora said and looked around then turned back to Layla and shrugged but then remembered what she saw that morning, "Wait! I followed Jacklyn this morning and she and the rest of the girls went to a shopping-spree," Flora whispered back to Layla.

"What are you guys talking 'bout?" Stella whispered as she turned back because she was in the first row with Bloom.

"Look around," Layla said to Stella. She gave her a confused look and looked around, "The spoiled princesses are missing, and that's a sign for a good day!" Stella said in a happy and loud voice.

"Princess Stella! Turn around and take notes!" Palladium scolded. Stella turned around and Layla quickly sat straight in her seat to prevent getting in trouble.

"Moving on," he turned back and continued his lesson.

Finally the class was over

"I thought it would never end!" Musa said.

"He bored me to death Even though I love ancient spells!" Bloom said.

Then they walked into Greselda's class.

"Girls take your seats! Hurry up!" She said angrily to the Winx, "Today we are having two new students: Princess Melissa of Chenna (she-na) and Princess Delany of Vendalia, they will group up with the Meldix Club! Take your seats girls, they are next to those four," she said to the two girls. The two nervously walked past the Winx with nervous smiles and sat down on their seats.

Melissa had brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached her waist and the ends were dirty-blond. She wore a white ¾ sleeved shirt (one side was of the shoulder) with different colored hearts on it, a thick parrot-green belt and a black skirt, a white and parrot-green sports cap and parrot-green high-heeled sneakers.

Delany was more of a girly girl, she wore an orange sundress with yellow patterns and yellow straps that looked more like ribbon, and her hair was also tied in a high-tail but it was wavy and kind of a dirty blond, she wore yellow wedges with orange straps and an orange ribbon was tied around her fore-arm and she wore an orange necklace with a gem in it.

**I might've missed something so please check my profile 'cause I designed them.**

"Now the reason that these girls are joining the Meldix Club is because they too have their Enchantix!" Griselda said. The whole class was shocked. 'Twelve Enchantix fairies at once?' they all thought.

"Speaking of the Meldix Club, where are they?" a fairy asked.

"I don't know where they are but I do know that they are ditching and that they are going to be in serious trouble when they come back!" Griselda said in a threatening voice. Then she started her lesson.

When the class ended, the Winx went to the rest of their classes which they had with the new students because they were a part of the Meldix Club and then school ended. They were walking in the courtyard when a fairy came running up to them.

" wants to see you immediately!" she said while she was panting to catch her breath.

"Thanks we're on our way!" Bloom said and then they all raced to 's office.

Tecna gently knocked on the door that led to Alfea's headmistress's office.

"Come in," they all heard say and then walked in.

"You wanted to see us?" Stella said.

"Yes indeed," she said as she rested her elbows on her desk, tangled her fingers and rested her head on them, it was her famous pose.

"You see girls; I called you here for a mission…"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! A cliffy! I was done with this chapter on 924/11 but I told y'all that we won't have internet connection for a day… my dad connected it but for some reason something was wrong with the router.**

**P.S. I am terribly sorry that it took longer than I said (I think it did) but I am half way done with the second chapter! But you'll have to wait till its done and BTW I couldn't come up with a good title so I might change it later on but that's not final!**

**BYE BYE**

**~FloraFan218~**


	2. The Boys Are Back!

**Here is the second chapter! I don't have anything in mind of what the mission should be about so I'll create a distraction to give me time to think! I just came up with that! BTW Nabu is alive in my stories, if not I'll tell you…**

* * *

><p>"A mission?" All the Winx Girls said in union.<p>

"Yes, it includes you and the Meldix Club," said.

"What is it about?" Layla asked.

"And do the boys come with us?" Stella said with hearts in her eyes and then started day dreaming about her boyfriend, Brandon.

"Stella, don't you remember that the boys are already on a mission to find the map of a secret place that Professor Saladin won't tell us about?" Flora said to Stella who was still day dreaming.

"Huh?" She said as her eyes went back to normal, "Oh yeah, I forgot," then she looked down in disappointment.

"No Flora, the boys came back this morning and they did find the map. Actually it has to do something with the mission you all are going to," said.

"And they didn't even call us?" Stella said in rage.

"Stella, I'm sure they were crazy-tired and they didn't have the energy to call us," Bloom said trying to defend the boys.

"Yeah and they are going to go to a mission again so they might have gone to rest after they gave Saladin the map so they would have some energy for the other mission," Tecna said.

"Yeah and don't forget the fact that the other mission is going to be us and the boys," Musa said smiling.

"And the Meldix Club," Layla said disgust in her voice, thinking of Jennifer, "If that Jennifer comes ANYWHERE near my Nabu, I swear that I'll make her regret it," she added angrily.

"Girls, you better watch your guys before they get interested in the Meldix Club," Flora warned them all.

"ANY WAYS, what is this mission about?" Bloom said as she pushed through the girls since she was shoved to the end of the room.

"It's about-" but before could finish a Red-Fountain ship landed in the courtyard outside.

"The Guys!" All the girls squealed in excitement and ran outside without giving the headmistress a chance to finish.

When they got outside the boys had already exited the ship and were standing in a group to be greeted by their girlfriends. As usual, Stella was the first one to take Brandon down (literally). The others flinched but they couldn't blame her for missing him since they hadn't seen each other for more than a month.

"Did you girls forget us already?" Sky said with a mockingly sad voice and making a sad face that represented that he was about to cry.

"Oh, do we know you guys?" Bloom shot back with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, ya'll look familiar but we can't put our finger on it," Flora joined Bloom and Brandon and Stella got up to their feet.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I will never forget my snookums," Stella said refusing to join the girls' little act even though it was just for fun.

"My palm-top says that we have dated them. But I don't remember that ever happening so my palm-top is totally messed up," Tecna said not taking her eyes off of her hand held computer. By this time their act was really getting to their boyfriends.

"What did we miss in a month? Did you girls get cursed by a spell that made you forget us or something?" Riven said, "Or did ya'll get amnesia?" he added.

"We didn't get amnesia 'cause we remember all the past events. But maybe you boys have us confused with someone else," Musa defended.

"Yeah we remember EVERYTHING that happened till now and everything that happened when Flora joined the Meldix Club with her BFF for life and some more conceited princesses and when she battled against us, made us jealous and then when we told her that it was all a misunderstanding, she forgave us," Layla said deep in her thought.

"Flora did what?" All the boys said in union.

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you. You girls battled against Flora?" Sky said in disbelief.

"Hey when you say it like that it sounds bad but she had the Meldix Club on her side!" For the first time, Stella defended the girls.

"Yeah although I have to admit that I was pretty shocked when I saw four more Enchantix fairies," Musa said, "and I like their fashion sense! But it's obvious because they are all princesses."

"When we are here nothing like that happens! When we are not, it happens!" Riven complained, "I wanted to see the fight!"

"Musa and Flora ended up in the infirmary and she is your girlfriend. Do you really want to watch her get hurt?" Tecna said.

"TECNA!" All the girls roared except for Stella.

"Sorry I forgot!" Tecna said with an apologetic smile.

"So you girls were just tantalizing us?" Helia said angry with his arms folded close to his chest.

"We were just having some fun," Flora said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek, he unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Flora's waist, "trust me, this whole month has been depressing and boring."

"Why was it depressing?" Brandon asked.

"Didn't Layla say it all about Flora and the Meldix Club plus didn't you notice her new look?" Stella said.

"We noticed it, we just didn't want to ask since you acted like you didn't even know us," Nabu said.

"And why was it boring? Was it because of our absence?" Riven teased.

"Why are you asking when you already know?" Musa said. She walked up to him and hugged him, "I missed you," she whispered so only he could hear her.

He replied by tightening his grip on her waist. The rest of the girls walked up to their boyfriends.

"I'm sorry I didn't serve you for a month but is there any chance you can forgive me your highness?" Sky said while he bowed in front of Bloom trying to make laugh and it worked.

"I don't know a month is far too long for forgiveness!"Bloom said in a different tone. They both started laughing then Sky pulled her in an embrace.

"Tecna check out my latest mini-computer! It was released yesterday!" Timmy excitedly showed her his new hand-held computer.

"You mean this one?" Tecna said with pride as she raised the exact same device in front of her gob smacked boyfriend.

"T-th-that's impossible! I was out for sale today and that was in Zenith!" Timmy said not believing his eyes thinking 'how can she get that while she was in Magix?'

"Honey, you forgot that I am the princess of that planet so it's obvious that I had it. It doesn't matter where I am; my dad had sent it to me before it was even out!" she told him.

"Well th-that makes sense," Timmy said agreeing with her 'how can I forget that she was the Princess of Zenith?"

"So we haven't seen each other for more than a month and you're not even happy to see me," Tecna complained then turned her back towards him and folded her arms close to her chest, "If a hand-held computer is more important to you than me so be it!"

"C'mon Tec, you know that you are always better than any hand-held computer to me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder; **(I know he normally wouldn't do anything like that but I just want to try it!)** she turned around with a smile on her face, he took off his glasses and they both shared a sweet kiss.

"I missed you so much, Nabu!" Layla said after she and Nabu parted from their hug.

"And you think I didn't?" Nabu said while smiling at her fondly and staring deeply into her eyes, causing her to blush, "I missed looking in those beautiful eyes so much."

Layla blushed a darker shade of red now, "and I missed listening to your sweet voice and your loving comments," she said, and then they kissed passionately.

"Welcome back boys!" said unexpectedly coming out from her office, "You came sooner that Saladin told me."

"Well we couldn't wait to see our irresistibly beautiful girlfriends," Helia said looking deeply in Flora's eyes, not losing his grip in her waist causing her to blush.

"And we decided that a call wasn't good enough for them so we gave the map to Professor Saladin and came straight here to see our princesses," Brandon said then kissed Stella cheek.

She smiled then said, "Boys, I wanted to ask you that when do you think you will have enough energy to go to another mission?"

"Tomorrow maybe" Sky said not sure of his own answer.

"OR," Riven said before could respond, "we could go the day after tomorrow early in the morning."

"No Riven, it's tomorrow!" Sky ordered rather than told him.

"I don't agree," he replied with attitude and folded his arms close to his chest. Sky was ready to tackle him but Bloom pulled him back.

"Please don't start now," she pleaded in a whisper. His angry expression turned into a comforting smile and didn't even bother to argue, "Fine, we'll do it his way," he announced then rolled his eyes, Bloom just smiled.

"YAY! That gives us enough time to have a sleep over one night and rest the other! You know, like a celebration for the boys' return!" Stella said excitedly.

"Yeah, but what's in it for us?" Riven knew that she needed an excuse to organize a sleep over.

"Nothing," she said with an expression that said 'it's obvious that there is nothing for you guys 'cause you're boys'. He just rolled his eyes.

Then they all heard Alfea's gates and turned their heads to see who it was and it was the Meldix Club carrying dozens of bags in each of their slim arms.

"Hi Flora! We just had the best shopping-spree!" Amaryl exclaimed, "But it would've been much fun if you were with us," she added. Then she noticed to boys 'they are all so handsome and cute!' she thought.

"Hey everybody!" Jennifer greeted in a sweet voice was scanning every body's faces then her eyes landed on Layla and her expression turned from sweet to disgusted. Layla had been giving her a death glare since they came through the gates. "Oh and you," Jennifer said in an uninterested tone. Everybody could feel the stiffness in the climate and Flora knew that only she could break the unease.

"So, did you girls get anything good?" she asked in a cheery voice as she walked out of Helia's arms towards the Meldix Club even though she wanted to stay there.

"Did we? If you mean took everything that would fit on us than YES!" Linda said, "By the way Flora, I got you a dress with perfect shoes and it's totally you! Casual but eye-catching!" she walked over to Flora and handed her one of the bags then with a snap of her fingers, Flora was wearing a totally different outfit **(Check it out on my profile 'cause I don't feel like I want to describe it)**.

"Thanks Linda!" Flora cheered, "It was totally unexpected from you since we fought over my first outfit."

"Nah! I let go," she replied.

"See I told you that she is a great person once you get to know her!" Jennifer said, "and you paired up with your ex-friends again?" she asked with hurt in her voice, "Talk about a total diss!" she said now fuming with anger and tears welling up in her eyes. It was weird because Flora had never seen her cry before, even when she was cheated by her boyfriend, Sean in high school when he used Flora to cheat on Jennifer. They did kick his sorry butt together but Flora cried for him even though she dumped him.

"No it's not like that! It was all a misunderstanding! And so is this so you have to let me explain!" Flora pleaded.

_To Be Continued…_

**Cliffy! How'd ya'll like that? It was my sister's idea! Anyways please check out Flora's other new look and I'm trying to select the other girls' new looks too! BTW please feel free to tell me if I under-used a fairy or a couple. As far as Flora's conversation with the Meldix Club is concerned, it was only 'cause they are only nice to Flora. And I managed to stretch this chapter up to 2008 words for an apology that I didn't update last week but I had told ya'll that we were moving… Please please please review!**

**I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed on my first story and encouraged me to write more:-**

**Daisy54154, Loveitsu (anonymous), Breath of Nature, Bloom2000, Anonmos (anonymous), Florafan2 (anonymous), WinxClubFan89, XxTeAmBelLlAtRiXxX (that was hard to type!), TTAnzGrl92.**

**And who reviewed this one:-**

**Kaylaaathegurrl and bamachick127**

**Thank you all soooooo much for all the awesome reviews!**


	3. The Mission

_**Last Chapter Recap:-**_

"_**See I told you that she is a great person once you get to know her!" Jennifer said, "and you paired up with your ex-friends again?" she asked with hurt in her voice, "Talk about a total diss!" she said now fuming with anger and tears welling up in her eyes. It was weird because Flora had never seen her cry before, even when she was cheated by her boyfriend, Sean in high school when he used Flora to cheat on Jennifer. They did kick his sorry butt together but Flora cried for him even though she dumped him.**_

"_**No it's not like that! It was all a misunderstanding! And so is this so you have to let me explain!" Flora pleaded.**_

* * *

><p>"Yeah Right," Jennifer folded her arms and turned her back towards. She didn't want her to see her cry 'Don't cry! If you didn't cry when Sean cheated on you, you didn't cry so there is no sense of crying now!' Jennifer thought to herself.<p>

"It is! I overheard them and the stuff they said sounded like they thought that I shouldn't be a Winx but in reality, they were happy because they had a terrible day and I didn't have to go through it, that's the reason they were happy and if I am back with the Winx, it doesn't mean that we are not still friends! I still want to be friends with you! You gave always been my best friend and always had my back so I'm not going to leave our life-long bond break because of some stupid misunderstanding!"

"C'mon, Jenn! Maybe Flora IS telling the truth!" Amaryl tried to cheer her up. Ms. Faragonda cleared her throat behind all of them, reminding them all that they had forgotten that she was still there. They all turned to her.

"Meldix Club, I know that you have skipped today and you four are in BIG trouble!" the headmistress said, "But since you all are going on a VERY important mission, your punishment will have to wait."

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Why are we already going on a mission when we haven't even completely mastered our powers yet?" Jacklyn inquired.

"PLUS we are not friends; in fact we are complete conflicts!" Linda said while looking at her nails, "except for Flora that is."

"C'mon! We can all get along!" Flora said 'I wish they do'.

"No we won't! Flora, just because you are our best friend, doesn't mean we have to strike up with 'em!" Musa said.

"Fine!" Flora said in an irritated tone, "Anyways, what is the mission about Ms.F?"

"You rather come into my office because it might take some time," with that she started towards the building. Everybody exchanged puzzled glances and followed her into that office.

**In Faragonda's office**

"The reason why I chose you all to go on this mission is because you all are the only one that stand a chance to face all the dangers that are waiting for you," She started after they all were gathered into her office in a LONG line, "In this mission, you will have different goals for each Winx fairy and whoever gets their clues to their goals is in grave danger unless they complete it."

"Yeah but what's in it for us?" Amaryl questioned.

"You girls can possibly have the clues too," Faragonda explained.

"Why us?" Linda asked

"Because the clues can be given to ANY Enchantix fairy and you girls can be in with it too but don't worry, you just have a threat but I'm afraid that all Winx might get clues to their mission," Faragonda replied.

"Why do you keep using the word 'Clues'? and what ARE the clues exactly?" Stella asked.

"In this mission, No girl has the same goal for this one." All the girls exchanged confused glances, "I don't know what your goals will be but I do know that whoever gets these clues to their goals will receive a higher power that I don't know about either but like you girls' Enchantix was 100 times more powerful than your Winx, this new transformation will be 100 times more powerful than your Enchantix."

"I hope that I get a clue!" Stella exclaimed, "Just imagine me in a more alluring outfit!"

"Stella, your missions are so dangerous that you might lose your life and if you fail to complete them, then nobody knows what could happen!" The headmistress warned.

"Yeah I forgot," she replied in a lazy voice.

"So we are supposed to go on a mission that we don't even know about?" Bloom questioned astonished.

"When you get your hints, it won't be very hard."

"Do you have any indications what these clues would be?" Layla asked.

"They can be in the form of your dreams," she replied, "But to be sure you'll have to look at EVERY planet in the magical universe. I know that it's terribly hard but that is the only way to complete this mission."

"EVERYWHERE? It would take FOREVER! And I do mean it!" Linda said.

"I know that dear and that's why I did some research, and they are only in the forests or any place where you have ever had been living but always felt uncomfortable," she started, "or if first you were happy there but someone you lived with disappeared and then you felt like a presence of someone watching you but there was no one." At that time Flora and Jennifer froze.

**Jennifer's POV**

'I think that I might have to do this mission. Does Ms. Faragonda know about Miza? Because when she said the last sentence, she looked at me then Flora. Does it have to do with our secret Linphean beach house? It was arranged by our parents so we could live like normal girls in disguises with them and it always was super fun. We also made a new friend named Miza, She told us that her parents were on a job trip so she was living with her uncle and her aunt who had a son 6 years older than her.

_**But one day, in like the middle of the night, when our parents were out for a midnight patrol of the castle which took pretty long, she came into our beach house panting and crying and asked us to help us hide her. We asked her what happened. Of course we helped her, we took her to our secret-magical basement and its door would only open to us plus it was sound proof so we all went in there in case they saw her and followed her but when we all were inside we asked her the same question again. She told us that she had just seen that her uncle and her cousin made money by stealing famous artwork and selling it to other people who were interested in legendary and one-of-a-kind art and paid them large amount of money. She added that she had just witnessed it by herself and that her aunt didn't knew about it since they went when she was sleeping and in the morning her uncle was an artist himself—actually after we met him and Flora saw his amazing artwork, she started to get into art. After that story was done, we asked her how they knew she was there. She told us that when she saw those scary men who paid them and heard their conversation, without even wanting to, she gasped. That's when they all turned around and the two saw and recognized her but she was already running but they were probably hunting her down. We hid there then after a few minutes, we heard two boys outside come in here to find her. **_

"_**Do you think she came here, dad?" one asked.**_

"_**I don't know but they are her best-friends here so it's the only place she could go," an older man said since his voice was deeper.**_

"_**What if she went to mom and told her everything?" the younger one asked.**_

"_**She wouldn't dare and besides this house is nearer than our own house."**_

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Flora asked me waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," I replied but it wasn't good enough for her. She was giving me her suspicious look! Darn! It always works on me!

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked like it was obvious but it wasn't and including my tone, I know that everyone in the room knew that I was hiding something. She gave me the same look with those suspicious eyes. Darn! She knows me too well! I avoided her eyes and looked around desperately to see someone would save me so I finally gave up and pulled her to a corner of the room, I didn't care whoever was noticing.

"Did you see that she was looking at us when she said that our mission/goal could have to do something with someone from our past?" I whispered in her ear then pulled my face away.

"Are you talking about Miza?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yes!" I whispered. She seemed to be lost in her thought. Probably recalling her death.

"Excuse me, but what are you two whispering about over there?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Umm nothing!" I said.

"We were talking about a friend that we had when we were young!" Flora said. I have to admit that she hardly lies but is really good at telling the truth while not telling the truth.

"Does it have something to do with the mission?"

"Um…no," she lied. The boy who I figured was her boyfriend was giving her a suspicious look.

"Really, eh?" He asked in the same tone that Flora used on me.

"ENOUGH!" the blonde yelled, "I don't care what Flora and the other one are hiding! All I care about is our new transformations and when we get them!"

"Calm down, dear!" the headmistress said kindly, "You'll get your transformations when you get your clues."

"YAY!" she squealed and everyone else smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I have A LOT of things to say:<strong>

**I am not dead! YAY! I still know how it feels to be a living creature!**

**I know that this is going to be a VERY short story! But there are 6 more stories to go!**

**They will go alphabetically. Adventures like: **

**I have Bloom's, Flora's and Stella's adventures already in mind and might change what I have in mind for Layla.**

**Sorry but I won't be able to be able to post on weekends anymore and that this chapter is very short**

_**1) THIS ONE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT! (LO0K AT #5)**_

**2) THE ANSWER IS (L0OK AT #11)  
>3) D0NT GET MAD (L0OK AT #15)<br>4) CALM DOWN DONT BE TICKED OFF ( L0OK AT #13)  
>5) FIRST (L0OK AT #2)<br>6) D0NT BE THAT MAD (L0OK AT #12)  
>7) I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT: PLEASE REVIEW!LOL<br>8 ) WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU IS...(THE ANSWER IS ON #14)  
>9) BE PATIENT (L0OK AT #4)<br>10) THIS IS THE LAST TIME IMMA DO THIS (L0OK AT #7)  
>11) IM NOT MAD WHEN IM SAYIN THIS (L0OK AT#6)<br>12) S0RRY (L0OK AT #8 )  
>13) D0NT BE GETTIN ALL HYPE (L0OK AT #10)<br>14) I D0NT KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS (L0OK AT #3)  
>15) YOU MUST BE REALLY TICKED OFF (L0OK AT NUMBER #9)<strong>

_**LOL :p**_


	4. Sleepover and the new heroes

**The Sleepover**

The boys had left for Red Fountain and the girls were now in Bloom and Flora's room for a sleep-over (not the Vixea Club—I decided to change Meldix to Vixea because I didn't own that name.) As always, Stella was the one most excited about the sleep-over. **(A/N: I will make their pajamas and night dresses later)**

"So, what should we do first?" Stella asked.

"What do you think we should do?"Layla asked.

"Yeah, you ALWAYS know what to do first," Musa said. They were all sitting in a circle and Stella got up and stood in the middle. She was trying to hold herself from jumping with excitement.

"Okay! Umm…I got it! Let's play truth or Dare!" She said. She quickly ran into her room and came out with a cherry soda bottle, placed it in the middle of the girls and quickly sat down and spun the bottle. It stopped facing Tecna.

"Okay Tecna, truth or dare?" she asked, knowing she would choose truth; she answered it herself, "Okay! You are going to do a dare!"

"What?" she shrieked, "I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You did now! Anyways, I dare you to eat a cherry with a mosquito on it!"

"Eeeeeuuuuuwwwww!" all the girls whimpered.

"Hey! Look a roach!" Tecna said, all the girls shrieked and jumped on the nearest thing high enough to keep them away from a filthy, disgusting roach. Tecna took her chance and quickly flicked off the mosquito, shoved the cherry into her mouth, "there! Happy now? I ate it!"

"Aren't you afraid of the roach?" Stella said looking around.

"There was no roach silly!" Tecna informed then exploded with laughter and was rolling on the floor. The other girls took their pillows and attacked the girl with a laughing fit unexpectedly. Tecna quickly grabbed the pillow near her and fought back and soon they were all having a pillow fight which was more like a battle.

"This is the worst sleep-over I have EVER been to!" Riven whined, outside the girls' rooms were their boyfriends spying on their party.

"Remind me again, Riven, why are we here?" Sky asked.

"Well, Stella said the sleepover was a celebration for our return, so this is what 'the boys' get," he explained.

"What? In case you haven't noticed, Riven, we ARE 'the boys'," Helia said, "I don't even want to be here, if we get caught, I'll be clear to Flora that you all dragged me into this."

"Wha-?...Hey! Keep me out of this!" Timmy protested, "It wasn't my idea either!" they were so busy arguing that they didn't realize that the laughter had stopped.

"I can't believe that they would spy on us…again!" Flora said.

"Helia and Timmy are clear, so the other four better get their stories straight before we open the doors and they pile up here," Tecna whispered.

"I'm not goanna wait!" Stella said out loud and pushed the doors open, as expected, the boys massed up over each other in this order: Nabu at the bottom with Brandon on him, Sky on Brandon, Helia over Sky, Timmy over Helia and Riven was on top. They looked up to meet six livid faces of their girl friends.

"Urgh! Get off of me! You all weigh a ton!" Nabu complained and then they all rolled off, and then stood up.

"What exactly are you guys doing here spying on us?" Bloom asked in a threatening voice.

"Isn't it obvious? We missed you so we came to give you a visit!" Sky replied nervously.

"Visit? You were spying on us!" Musa said.

"Again," Flora mumbled.

"They forced me here! I swear it wasn't my idea!" Helia protested.

"And by 'they', he means it was Riven's idea," Timmy said.

"How 'bout this? You guys leave back to Red Fountain and we get back to our party, and we all forget this ever happened!" Flora said pointing at the door with an angry expression. She knew it wasn't Helia's fault and all that but she didn't want to let them know it plus she was kind of upset with ALL the boys, how could the girls trust them when they kept on spying on their girls-only parties and stuff thinking that they were being cheated on? Helia opened his mouth to make her believe it truly wasn't his idea but nothing came out. He felt someone tugging onto his arm and realized it was Timmy dragging him out of the dorm. When all of the boys were out (or so they thought) they realized that Sky was missing and saw him come out of the door after a few seconds.

"Dude where have you been?" Brandon inquired.

"I wanted to kiss Bloom goodnight," he replied with a smile. Others just rolled their eyes and started their way out to Red Fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>So the sleepover is thankfully over, the other day was nothing special since they all decided to charge up for the mission and now FINALLY the day of the mission has arrived! Scene: everyone is in Alfea's courtyard and the boys are there with the ship, the Winx and Vixea girls are all excited and scared at the same time about all that is waiting ahead for them…<strong>

* * *

><p>"So I take that you are all excited about their mission, am I right?" Saladin asked the group.<p>

"True that! But we're also kind of nervous since this is our first mission and we haven't really been in treacherous areas unsupervised," Jennifer said.

"Also in what combination are we going to this mission?" Amaryl asked.

"Pardon?" Saladin asked.

"She means that are we going to go as a group of eighteen people everywhere or in smaller groups, possibly alone?" Jacklyn replied being the smartest of the group **(by group I mean the Vixea Club)**. Tecna was jealous once again with her guard on when she saw that Timmy was checking her out.

"Thank you, -?" Saladin said but stopped because he didn't know her name.

"Jacklyn," Flora stepped ahead and said, "and what about Linda's question?"

"Oh right, well six boys with twelve girls sounded a bit hard to put in groups so I decided to add another group of specialists!" he said happily, "So with twenty-four people, there will be six groups at one time and four people will make up each group."

"Where is this group of the other heroes?" Riven asked annoyed, his question was answered when another ship landed right next to theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys hate me more than ever but I had a HUGE writer's block and all those stupid Adv Hon. Classes give me hardly any time to type plus I wasn't really into the whole sleepover thing so I just skipped it but I hope you guys forgive me and understand my problems. Anyways please REVIEW!and I'll do my best to update the next chap as soon as I can! Also check out my DeviantART account and you'll get some spoilers of the upcoming stories ;) and vote in my poll! <strong>

**NOTE: link for my Deviant account is on my profile so is my poll ;)**


	5. GF: Group Feud

Six heroes walked out of the ship. Flora's eyes widened when she saw the one with dirty-blond hair and light-amethyst eyes** (his normal form is on my DA but I got banned for being underage)**. He had shaggy-like hair and had a confident expression. Helia didn't notice them looking at each other, shocked. Flora gave him one final glance and then transferred her eyes towards Jennifer who too was shocked and then she shifted her eyes toward Flora.

"These are the six other heroes who will be accompanying you in this mission!" Saladin cheered, "The second best group of Red Fountain."

"Meet Sean, Marty, Keith, Heath, Charlie, and Kenny!" Saladin introduced. Sean had a light-amethyst badge, which brought out his eyes. Marty had a khaki badge, brown hair and light-caramel eyes. Keith had a piercing-red badge, black hair with red highlights and brown eyes. Heath had a magic-mint badge, black hair with green highlights and green eyes. Charlie had a vanilla badge, rust-color hair and sky-blue eyes. Finally Kenny, who had a periwinkle badge, blonde hair and tan skin (tan like Flora's).

"Nice to meet you," Linda said flirtatiously, with eyes at Marty. He looked at her and smirked. Jennifer looked at her and sighed _'classical Linda, if only I could enjoy the time like her. Would've if my ex wasn't here' _she thought then looked down sadly.

"Since you, Vixea girls haven't used your powers unsupervised or without an expert, you girls need one more day of training, and the mission will have to be delayed. And hopefully, this time two or more fairies won't end up in the infirmary," Faragonda said.

"I thought that you all were trained in an open and unsupervised environment," Sean taunted.

"They just joined," Flora shot back. Everybody except Jennifer and Sean were surprised by her bitterness towards him. After all, nobody expected them to know each other.

"And what's with ending up in the infirmary? Did one break another's nail or ruined a French manicure during the fight?" Charlie teased.

"Why are you so mean?" Amaryl asked looking at Charlie then at Sean.

"You get used to it," Heath said rolling his eyes then sighed.

"So you're telling us that the mission is delayed?" Bloom asked.

"No, she said that we have to babysit a magical child," Jennifer retorted.

"Hmph," Bloom said then looked away. Flora was doing her best from bursting out at her friends. She loved them dearly but their constant fighting was really getting to her.

"It is what it is! There will be no further arguments neither comments!" With that said Ms.F and Saladin walked into the building. Before they vanished into the building, Faragonda turned around and said, "This way you can get to know each other a bit better too."

Right as they disappeared, all the students groaned.

"Argh! Does she have ANY idea of how long it took me to pack all these clothes?" Stella said outraged.

"Just don't unpack them, Stella, and you can use the other million clothes you have!" Musa joked trying and failing in the attempt to cheer her up.

"Hey since you girls got time on you, why don't we all hang out in Magix?" Brandon offered.

"I guess," Stella said. Brandon knew that she was bummed about the packing and all the hurry was of no use. He went to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, "I have a terrible headache," she whispered.

"Do you want to go up to your room and rest?" Brandon offered. She just shook her head still snuggled up in his chest signaling a 'no'.

"I know!" Jacklyn yelled grabbing everybody's attention, "Faragonda said that we need to get to know each other better, so we can give the Winx a total makeover!"

"Jackie, are you okay?" Jennifer asked in a sugar-coated voice—noticeably fake.

"Of course I am, but maybe we should try it!" she cheered.

"In case you haven't noticed,_ Jackie_, to do our makeover, don't you need our permission?" Layla asked harshly. Jacklyn opened her mouth to say something but Layla continued, "Before you even continue, the answer is a big fat NO! We all know that if we give you that opportunity, we won't end up as anything other than a clown or something else that is totally embarrassing."

"We should try it!" Stella volunteered.

"What about your headache?" Brandon asked, confused.

"C'mon, sweetie, everybody knows that I never get headaches if the topic is shopping, make-up, clothes or the latest trends!" she replied—the most obvious thing in the world! Duh!

"What about us? And don't say _nothing_ this time!" Riven warned saying 'nothing' just the way Stella had said.

"Shopping, make-up, trends? What are you? Miss Magix?" Sean retorted.

"Actually she is!" Bloom shot at him.

"Are we doing this or not?" Jackie said annoyed.

"Yeah! We are!" Stella eagerly replied.

"No we're not!"

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"You know why not!" Layla yelled. Nabu decided to stay back not wanting to be in this.

"I don't know what your problem is, Layla. Everyone says that I'm the one who always causes quarrels and disagreements and that I don't give others a chance but now it's you! I try to build a friendship with them but you're too self-centered and self-conscious for it! You've always been like this! Even when Nabu and you met for the first time, you thought he was working for Valtor!"** (it could be either one: Valtor or Baltor, it's because of the different versions and languages)** Stella responded irately then walked over to an alerted Jackie and smirked. She didn't notice that Layla had run into the building, crying with Nabu close behind while the others waited to see her Stella's next move.

"Ready?" She asked.

"For wha—" before she could finish, Stella transformed, grabbed her hand and disappeared into the sky with her.

"Oh no! She's gonna kill her! Flora, you have to do something!" Jennifer yelled tugging on Flora's arm who was looking at her confused the giggled.

"She didn't take her to kill her, silly! I think she took her to the mall," Flora said, Jennifer's face flushed with embarrassment.

"If I were you, I'd train and not waste others' time. Result? We'd be stuck doing the mission that we were supposed to be done with who know how longs? You know what they say, 'The sooner, the better'."

"Oh shut up!" Jennifer snapped without looking at Sean but when she turned around, he wasn't in sight. She glared at his friends demanding them to answer. Marty just pointed his thumb at the ship. Having a short temper, she sprinted into the ship and then they could hear yelling.

"Whao! I would not want to be Sean at this moment!" Riven joked earning a harsh elbow by Musa.

"I wanna know what's going on in there but I don't want to face Medusa!" Charlie confessed. At first everyone thought it was an attempt for a joke like Riven but his expression cleared that he was pretty sincere.

"Any volunteers?" Brandon asked, Stella glared at him, "What? Somebody has to stop them! Who knows? Maybe she'll try to kill him!"

"Flora, what are you doing? You are NOT going in there!" Helia said as he noticed Flora going towards the ship.

"I have to get 'Medusa' out of there! I'm sure she won't kill me. You all, I'm not so sure," She said and walked in closing the door behind her but the noise only increased.

"If she doesn't come out in five minutes, I'm going after her!" Helia declared but right after he said it, everything went quite all of a sudden in the ship then everyone heard Flora's angry voice yelling at them though it wasn't quite clear. They made out some words and phrases like 'broke' 'over it' and 'I'm gonna lose it'. Finally came out Flora followed by Jennifer and Sean who didn't look at each other, just at anything but the group of people in front of them as they followed her but they were both frowning and Jennifer had her hands folded against her chest.

"So, how'd you get them to shut up?" Amaryl asked. Jennifer looked up giving her a look telling her that when they were done, she would kill her.

"I couldn't figure it out first but then I wrapped them in vines including their mouth so they HAD to be quite," Flora replied with a giggle coming back to her normal self.

"Nice!" Amaryl complemented giving her a high-five.

"This morning, Ms. Faragonda called me to inform tell the Vixea that we'll be training in the MPR for 5 hours today. And I think we should get going," Linda said, took Jennifer's arm and gestured the rest of her friends to follow her, leading them into Alfea.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem…I hope you like this chapter hopefully; you don't hate my guts for not updating since November 25<strong>**th****, 2011. But I thought that I hadn't updated since October so it's better than I thought. Please Review! Spoiler for the next chapter: It'll be mainly their training so it may take me some time to come up with their spells and I swear I'll try my best to update the next chapter as fast as I can with redesigning their Enchantix outfits since by the time I had put those up, I didn't know a thing about Art-Theft and what I did was not very blameless. So I might even hold a contest for it on DeviantART (Enchantix Designs). One last thing: if you think I now have added too many OCs, please, please, please let me know! To be honest, I'm just trying to get done with this story and move on to their actual missions for their next transformations! I thought I was goanna use the awesome ones on DA (with permission for to make the transformation for my OC of course) but now I'm thinking of doing my own transformation which for Jennifer, was done a long time ago but I MIGHT use the other transformations :D**

**Why am I even writing this? Nobody really reads this!**


	6. Stuck in MRC

"Are you girls ready?"

They only nodded and then, "Let's go Enchantix!"

"Good. Now remember that you cannot come out of the chamber until the time is complete and if there is an emergency, there is an emergency button," Professor Palladium said, then started hitting buttons. Numbers started appearing on the glass which was the only thing that would keep them informed of what is going on with the fairies. The walls started glowing until they were dazzling white, the board under their feet started slipping away from under their feet and then everything around them was glowing so intense that they had to close their eyes. Finally the luminosity dimmed down and they were standing on what looked like a Steppe. Involuntarily, they started pulling away from each other until they were at least 2 meters away from each other.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Delaney asked, panicked but got no response given that the other girls were astonished as she was. Slowly, outlines of gold circles started glowing around their feet, then started rising and going above their heads then closing.

"If we are trapped, how are we supposed to be fighting or training?" Jennifer asked but got no response, just like Delaney. "I guess we have to figure it out ourselves."

"I got it!" Jacklyn jumped in, "our first task is to break out of these containers. And for later, be ready for whatever is coming next!"

"Okay, then let me check my inventory," Amaryl said then after a few seconds, "I got it! I remember learning a spell for these things, now what was it... originatius!"

"Can't believe I didn't think of that! But I remember another spell! You don't really have to say anything so…" Linda came in. She stood straight, closed her eyes tightly, her hands were hanging by her sides and they were glowing bright gold. All of a sudden, she burst into golden bright dust and it landed on the ground. After about three seconds, it started rising until it was out of the cylinder and stopped in front of it, near the ground, forming into a girl's shape and started glowing the same color as the glow in Linda's hands and finally when it dimmed down, Linda had taken its place.

"Me next!" Melissa said, "I learned this in one of my survival classes." She brought her index finger leveled high as her nose and it started glowing. She then drew it to the ground, finger touching the floor and the cylinder wall. She started dragging it upwards and then right, finally back down leaving a glowing trail. When she pulled her finger away, it stopped glowing, she pushed between the lines of the glowing rectangle, that part fell on the floor and she walked out.

"Three down, three to go!" Delaney cheered, "But I don't know any spells for this."

"Maybe you did and you forgot. Try to think back when maybe you saw someone do something in this kind of situation," Jennifer motivated, "I want to help you but I know that if I do it now, there'll be a time when you will have nobody to help you and you'll be completely on your own. And I don't know a spell either."

"Hey do you guys think that the cylinder goes under ground?" Jacklyn asked.

"I don't think so?" Jennifer said confused by the sudden question.

"I remember a shape-shifting spell and I think I can turn into a mole and get out!" she cheered, "trans-o-mole!" with that, she started glowing and when it dimmed down, there was a small mole who had started digging and soon came out from a new hole but was still inside the container. She went back in again and this time made out of it. Then transformed back into her-self.

"Make that four, would you?" Jacklyn said giggling.

"Um, I think we need to get out of here…FAST!" Jennifer said, panicking. The containers had started shrinking now.

"I'm gonna die in here!" Delaney cried.

"I got it! Evaporatius!" She yelled and the cylinder evaporated into steam.

"Any ideas to help Delaney?" Amaryl asked looking at the cylinder shrinking around the new comer.

"I think I remember learning a spell that MIGHT work but I don't remember the words completely. What was it? Oh yeah! Meltius!" she yelled and the container started melting until there was nothing but goo on the floor. The other girls started cheering.

"We knew you could do it!" Linda optimized and gave her a bear-hug.

"Thanks! But this can't be it. There has to be more," Delaney said looking around.

"Relax! Maybe this was it an– whoa! What's going on?" Jennifer shrieked. Cracks started going around the ground, splitting it open. Out came the monsters from the army of decay.

"What the heck?" Amaryl yelped.

"They're so revolting!" Linda cried.

"What do we do?" Delaney said panicking.

"Hello! We're fairies! We're supposed to be finishing them off!" Jacklyn scolded and threw an attack, blowing away about 20 of the monsters.

"Right! I bet there's some kind of thing we can use to get rid of these! Like a weapon!" Delaney cheered and Jacklyn palmed her forehead.

"Urgh! It's our magic powers you genius!" Jacklyn yelled, "Ruby Typhoon!" a tornado started forming but it was red because it didn't have dust or anything natural, instead it had ruby accents in it and it was taking the monsters in it, when they were stuck, they exploded and it got almost all of them before it stopped.

"Rainbow Shower!" Jennifer shouted with her hands stretched over her head. It started raining and the rain-drops were all glowing in the seven colors. As it started pouring, it didn't affect the fairies at all, but was worse than acid-rain to the decay army. They started breaking and falling onto the ground as individual insects. The rain stopped eventually and there was nothing left there.

"We did it!" Linda cheered.

"You mean me and Jennifer did it. Ya'll were standing there like oafs and didn't help us at all!" Jacklyn roared at Linda.

"Yeah! You need to learn to defend yourselves 'cause next time, I'm gonna be all me!" replied rather selfishly.

"Is this over yet?" Amaryl asked. Just then, the army reformed and started heading towards them but before they were there again, Jennifer and Jacklyn were there no more. "Spoke too soon."

"Mm-hmm," Delaney moaned at her, frowning.

"Where're Jennifer and Jacklyn?" Linda asked.

" probably took them out 'cause the passed the test," Melissa answered.

"Oh great!" Amaryl whined, "Diamond Blaze!" She yelled shooting a bright white orb from her hands, blowing about thirty monsters as a radius. "Who's next?" She asked breathing deeply.

"O-o-o! Me me! I'll go next!" Linda cheered. She brought her palms together in front of her face and closed her eyes, then slowly pulled them apart and a small bright pink and glowing heart was stretching larger between them and as the distance among her palms increased. When it was about as big as her own head, she yelled "Emotional Distress!" and threw straight forward at the army, blowing away about the same amount as Amaryl.

"We've got like half of them and there's two more fairies who haven't done anything. I think we might get 'em all." Amaryl said addressing to Melissa and Delaney.

"I'll go next," Delaney said unsurely, "Ashes of the Phoenix!" she chanted and, even though it looked like a sand storm, an ash storm destroyed more than half of the remaining half decay monsters while the fairies were high in the air to avoid it. Still, they kept heading at the fairies who had landed on the ground.

"Why'd we even come back down?" Linda asked. Amaryl walked over to her and flicked her forehead.

"Um, guys? Whose next, again?" Melissa asked, looking at the army that was heading towards them, trying to finish them off.

"YOU!" They all yelled at her. **[A/N: Did I ever mention her power before? I feel so stupid -_- ANYWAYS, if I haven't—because I forgot it myself too—it's air/wind, whatever you wanna call it ;)]**

"Oh, me. Right!" She said nervously, "Mega Typhoon!" she yelled as she rose up in the air and started swirling, gathering wind around her until it was a *****typhoon but much worse. It blew away all the remaining population.

"A warning would've been helpful!" Linda roared at her, trying to fix her hair but failing miserably.

"Sorry, I just came up with it from the top of my head."

"PLEASE tell me it's over!" Delaney pleaded. Then, their surroundings started to blur out into hazy colors, then everything turned white, forcing them to shut their eyes. When they opened them, they were back in MRC.

* * *

><p><strong>I find this the perfect place to stop ^_^ I came up with the spells from the top of my head so I'm terribly sorry because they were terrible :( and I'm so happy that I—think I—updated faster than it took me to update the last chapter. Though I have NO idea what to put in the next one. If you want to SUGGEST something, please PM it to me—NOT in reviews, please. Just letting you know, I'm trying to get done with this story, honest. Don't forget to review and I love you!<strong>

***Typhoon: a violent tropical storm in the western Pacific and Indian oceans.**

**P.S. I'll give you guys a sneak peek of something in the future chapters. The new transformation that Jennifer will earn is called Toxix and I'd made it a LONG time ago. I'll put a link on my profile! Make sure that you check it out :) BTW it's like 1:31 A.M. right now so maybe I'll put this chapter up in the morning.**


	7. Memories Long Forgotten

**OH-AM-GEEEE I'm alive!**

**I can't believe I'm continuing this story ^.^ but the thing is, I got a mail saying someone commented on 'A lil diss, a lil dat' so I was so happy that I just wanted to write again! But I didn't even remember the previous chapters of this story so I read it all over again and I got even more excited for it and so, A NEW CHAPTER! *yay* I don't even know when I'd uploaded the last chapter but probs two years, give or take a few months ;p**

**I barely remembered the girls before I reread the story so of course, I'm sure no one remembers them so here's a little review:-**

**-Jennifer-Fairy of Colors-Black hair; Brown Eyes; Slightly tan skin**

**-Amaryl-Fairy of Diamonds and Emeralds-Midnight blue hair; Blue eyes; light skin**

**-Jacklyn-Fairy of Rubies and Topaz-Maroon hair; gold eyes; dark tan skin**

**-Linda-Fairy of Emotions-Light Pink hair; light violet eyes*; light pale skin**

**-Melissa-Fairy of Wind-Caramel hair; pale blue eyes; pale skin**

**-Delaney-Fairy of the Phoenix Flame-Dirty blonde hair; green eyes; pale skin**

***I think I'd mentioned Linda's eyes as light blue or something but now they're light violet ^^**

**Let's go over the new specialists too, shall we?**

**-Sean-Light Amethyst Badge-Dirty Blonde Hair; Amethyst Eyes; Slightly tan skin**

**-Marty-Khaki Badge-Brown Hair; Light caramel Eyes; Regular Skin**

**-Keith-Red Badge-Black Hair; Red Highlights; Brown Eyes; Warm Pale Skin***

**-Heath-Mint Badge- Black Hair; Green Highlights; Jade Eyes (contacts); Warm Pale Skin***

**-Charlie-Vanilla Badge-Rust Hair; Ice Blue Eyes; Pale Skin**

**-Kenny-Periwinkle Badge-Blonde Hair; Hazel Eyes; Tan Skin**

****Keith and Heath are identical twins but Heath wears Jade colored contacts because he has horrid eyesight.**

**I hope this helps understand the characters a bit. :) **

**Now, I'd like to point out that I had mentioned I had Bloom's, Flora's, Layla's, and Stella's missions planned out but the thing is, I've COMPLETELY forgotten Bloom's mission so…yeah, her mission will be written when I come up with a new one. Or maybe, my brain will be nice and actually remember it, but that's probably not gonna happen. XD But it probs had to do something with Daphne (nymph version) but since we all know now that she is a human again, that idea is down the trash can, so should be the fact that I made Flora a princess in this story but meh, who cares, too much editing to be done anyways…but then again, this story IS set up in the third season so maybe we can do an Alternate Universe where Flora is a princess and Daphne is a nymph where her story of becoming one and resurrecting are totally different from the original ones.**

**Anywhoo, the part you all have (hopefully) been waiting for! THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Jacklyn rushed in as the doors slid apart and lifted Linda and Melissa from the ground as they started cheering and jumping. Delaney and Amaryl got up confused and the duo pulled the two in, huddling everyone in a circle, they started jumping around like Ring-Around-The-Rosie and started cheering "We did it!" as they jumped around in the circle with four confused fairies.<p>

"Stop this!" Linda shouted as she pulled out of Jennifer's grasp and stepped back, "what are you doing?"

"We passed the test!" Jacklyn squealed in excitement.

"You couldn't have told us that like a normal person because…?"

"It was an in-the-moment thing but since you ruined the moment, we're over it," Jennifer replied nonchalantly.

"That wasn't very nice, it was very…Jennifer," Linda smiled mischievously.

"You are SO original," Jennifer replied smirking as she started walking back towards the door but as she reached halfway through the ramp, the doors opened again and in came Paladin and .

"Congratulations girls, as your two friends announced, interestingly may I add, that you have passed the test. It wasn't very harsh but you will learn new spells on your mission as you go through it and the Winx, I know for sure, will be great help," declared.

"If this was all the training, then why did you ask us here for five hours?" Delaney questioned.

"Who said you were done, my darling?" the principal questioned, "Saladin, if you may?" she continued and the doors glided open with a noise and in walked the headmaster of Red Fountain followed by six specialists.

"Thanks to your lack of practice, we're stuck here trying to keep you alive," Sean spat. The girls gawped at him and Jennifer's face turned red as she marched up to him.

"Just what the hell is your problem? Are you trying to prove something or is it you're just so miserable for attention that you can't go five seconds without having something just as bitter as your face come out of your trap," she seethed at him. There may have been a flash of surprise in his expression but she wasn't sure as it was quickly replaced by a lopsided grin.

"Stop this! We are not going to do this again! You two need to learn how to respect each other and for that, you two will be together starting now, until the end of the mission!" chastised. Walking over to them, she took hold of each of their wrists and closed her eyes. There was a tingling sensation where her hands touched their wrists but it stopped after about fifteen seconds; as she removed her palms, there was no change on their skin whatsoever. They both stared at their wrists waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, Jennifer gave up and directed her gaze at Sean, who was staring intently at their wrists. Scoffing, she spun on her heel to walk away but was pulled back with such a force that she crashed into Sean's chest. The impact resulting him stepping back and causing Jennifer to have a mini heart-attack.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed as soon as they both regained their balance.

"That wasn't me! You pulled me in!" Jennifer defended as she turned back around to face him. Both turned—with questing looks—to look at the headmistress who was smiling knowingly.

"You didn't expect me to put metal handcuffs on you, did you? You two are now bound together by a magical bond that will prevent you from going away from each other for more than 5 feet in radius," she smiled.

"Wait! I'm not going to the bathroom with him!" Jennifer pleaded, Sean burst out laughing and some of the boys started chuckling while her friends suppressed giggles along with the headmaster of Red Fountain; Faragonda just smiled, amused.

"Well…there is a spell called 'Alaux' that temporarily removes the bond. But you only have about 10 minutes with this spell. If you need a longer amount of time for the bond to be removed, use 'Lalagus' for a complete hour. But to keep you from abusing these spells, you can use 'Lalagus' only once per day but 'Alaux' is limited to about 25 times per day," Ms. Faragonda explained.

"But I think there should be a spell that can be used up to a hundred times at the very least because we all know she changes her clothes even for going to the bathroom," teased Sean, Amaryl came over and rested her hand on Jennifer's shoulder to keep her from slapping the smirk off of his attractive face.

"Let it go, Jennifer, you have no choice than to put up with this," she reassured, "Come on, wouldn't wanna lose any more training time, the sooner we get done, the better."

"Why? I'm still stuck with him," she replied as she turned to face her friend, pointing her thumb towards Sean accusingly.

"I'm not anymore thrilled about this than you are," he narrowed his eyes at her as he spoke. Jennifer just rolled her eyes and took a slow step towards Amaryl, when he followed, she slowly disappeared into the group followed by Amaryl and then, Sean. Faragonda, Paladin, and Saladin walked out of the chamber and back to the control room.

"Alright, students! This is going to be a bit more intense, at least, for you young ladies," Paladin smiled weakly and two or three of the specialists suppressed a grin while Sean didn't find it necessary to hide it, though. Paladin continued, "Your next test will be in the Under World, the kingdom of Princess Amentia, and that is why the specialist will accompany you, sort of like a backup," Professor Paladin didn't mind smiling down mischievously at the heroes who were now wearing pissed expressions, contrasting to the girls who were very amused at this. He didn't want outsiders criticizing his students, even if they were far from his favorite ones. "The reason being that the Under World is, obviously, underground and the caves will weaken your powers by absorbing then. Your objective is to defeat all the obstacles to get to your Gem of Courage. Every one of you has one, but I'm sure none of you have ever seen them or known about them until now. What the gems will do is they will help you make the right decisions in you upcoming mission so this is more than a test, it is also a quest. Please try to defend each other rather than distract because that won't bring forth any good," he concluded by saying, "any questions?" Linda nervously raised her hand.

"Yes…Lilly?" He asked unsure and flustered when she scowled.

"It's Linda…" she corrected before moving on, "what if we find someone else's gem? Do we leave it or…how can we even tell if it is our gem or even a Gem of Courage at all?" she paused and as Paladin opened his mouth to answer her question, Jacklyn raised her hand and without waiting for permission, she brought forth her question.

"I've heard that there are so many crystals in Queen Amentia's kingdom; what if we mistake it for our gem? And…okay, so we find a gem, know it's ours, yadda-yadda-yadda, but then what? Do we touch it or does it attach itself to us or something else?" As soon as Jacklyn finished, Delaney raised her hand politely but before she even brought it all the way up, Paladin started talking before he got interrupted any further.

"To answer...uh…Linda's question, you can only see your own Gem Of Courage, it has sound and light emitting from it that draws you toward it; an addition to that is its own aura. If you've somehow managed to miss its luminance and music, you'll definitely feel a change in temperature when you more near it. Most of the times, your atmosphere will turn cold but there are times when it's the other way around," he explained, "As for Jackie's question, your gem will not be like the other crystals in the Kingdom. Color, shape, size, all are different from the common gems plus the Gems of Courage have, as I said earlier, their own tune of music and radiate an aura, those are some properties which the common crystals do not possess. When you find your gem, it will dissolve into your body. Did that clear your question too, miss?" Paladin directed his gaze at Delaney who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Good, can we begin now? I'm pretty sure we just wasted about 30 minutes playing questions and answers, can we just start already?" Charlie huffed. Heath glared at him and grinned before raising his own hand.

"Yes?" Professor Paladin asked.

"So…we're just there to protect the girls from the beasts or do we have an actual purpose for being here?"

"I'm glad you asked me that; I was hoping someone would," Professor Paladin smiled. "Yes you do, actually, you too have to find your own gems, if that's what you wanted to ask."

"Yeah, that's it," he smiled weakly.

"Ok, no one has any more questions now, am I correct?" Paladin asked about 3 seconds later; when no response came, he continued, "Ok, then! Let's begin!" and with that, he started tapping furiously on the keyboards and screens. The ramp once again slipped away from under the feet of the students and the walls illuminated once again and dimmed down, replaced by a granite tunnel.

"Alright, here's the plan: first, we come up with a plan," Linda piped in, "and then, we follow it!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Keith spat.

"We don't even know anything about this place…how are we to navigate around it and not get lost?" Marty asked.

"Maybe, we have to follow our instincts?" Melissa suggested unsurely. As she shifted her gaze, she saw a shadow pass through one of the caves that lead into the cave they were inside. She shot into the wind and after it.

"Hey wait!" Charlie called after her before sprinting after her.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

When I entered the cave after the brunette, I saw her walking slowly, almost like a zombie, towards a pit. Wait a second! She's gonna fall in there! I ran after her and yanked her back, pulling at her wrist with my right hand and wrapping my left around her waist. She let out a banshee-like scream and started thrashing around.

"Calm down, dammit! It's just me!" I tried to calm her down while trying to keep her on the ground. Slowly, she reduced the force she was using to fight my grip and turned around to look at me. Cautiously, I released her and she took a step back. Her foot slipped off of the ledge and she fell plunged down with a yelp. I ran two steps ahead to see her float back up, smiling slightly amused.

"That was an unnecessary mini heart attack," she giggled nervously as she landed next to me on the ground; I just stared at her, stunned. Her expression changed to one of pure concern and she started waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? You okay?" I blinked rapidly a few times before letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Yeah…I guess," I didn't sound so sure, though. "Why did you come here?"

"I…I thought I saw a shadow, but when I followed it, there was nothing here…" she trailed off looking around once more before glancing back into the pit, confused.

"Do you hear that?" she asked me.

"Hear what?"

"There's a sound like chimes in the wind, don't you hear it? It's coming from that pit"

"No…wait, it may just be your gem!"

"Let's go then!" with that, she grabbed my arm and flew down the pit full speed.

"Slow down!" I yelled at her somehow considering I couldn't even breathe.

"I can't!" she laughed. Laughed? What the hell?

"What's so funny?!"

"This is fun!"

"No! How are we gonna land?! You're carrying the weight of two people!"

"Right!" she yelled and glided upwards. After about three seconds of flying back up, we started to move smoothly downwards, with the fluttering of her wings slowing our descend. I feet touched the ground, followed by hers.

"You know, I could've just used my flying disk to get down here?" I asked her.

"Umm…sure? What's a flying disk?" she asked. She can't be serious, can she?

"A flying disk," I started as I pulled mine out and it flew a few feet above the ground, "Is a disk that is made to help specialists fly as they do not have wings," I finished and jumped on it. It rose and went around her in circles about two times before landing back down to its original position and I jumped off; shrinking it, I fixed it on my uniform again. She seemed pretty impressed. "Are you new here?" I asked, I'm pretty sure all fairies from Alfea know about the props that us, Specialists use.

"Yeah, in fact, I joined a few days ago," she smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I see. A princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned at my comment, "And I'll let you know, all of the Vixea girls are princesses."

"I mean that Alfea only lets princesses in during the second half of a year, but even that us rare so you must be some special girls."

"Whatever," she brushed my sort-of-compliment off before saying, "let's get on with what we came here for," and with that, she transformed out of her Enchantix, "I should probably use my powers at a bare minimum before they get completely drained."

"Uh, yeah," I replied and she started walking but stopped.

"Umm…where do we go?" she asked.

"Follow the music that you were hearing."

"Right," she giggles, probably at her forgetfulness. She closed her eyes for a second, probably to track the source of the sound before she opened them and moved, motioning me to follow. It was almost pitch black down here, barely anything could be seen; it was very creepy but there was enough light to see the number of tunnels opening on the walls. She walked towards the one with one of the smallest openings. When we entered it, everything was just as small as the opening but the floor was slanting downwards. Every now and then, there would be another opening to other tunnels, probably leading to one of the others we saw earlier. After passing the first sub-tunnel, small gems, native to this kingdom started appearing, illuminating the cave slightly; as we went down farther, their size increased along with the number and the sub-tunnels were also illuminated by them. And then I heard…music? Yes, it was barely audible but it was there. The sound was, but, nothing like the wind chimes she had described. It was more like a lullaby tune, a very familiar one too…where have I heard it before? Oh right! My aunt used to sing it to me when I first starting living with her, after my parents' death. It helped me calm down and trust her.

"Hey…uh, what's your name?" I asked, I just realized I don't know her name!

"Huh? It's Melissa," she smiled.

"Right, uh, Melissa, I think I hear something," I started, "It sounds like a tune my aunt used to sing to me when I was little."

"Oh? When'd you start hearing it? Is it getting louder? What if one of those caves we left behind had your gem in them! We have to go back!" She said while shaking my shoulders as if to wake me up as if I'm sleep walking.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's getting louder because I can hear it much more clearly now," I chuckled as I pried her hands off of my shoulders. She sheepishly allowed them to fall at her sides and turned around before continuing to walk ahead cautiously. "Let me know if you feel as if the sound is getting quieter."

"Sure…" I wasn't even looking at anything in particular, just thinking about my life after I started living with Aunt Ruthie. It was when my chest smacked into Melissa's back that I realized she had stopped walking. "What happened?"

"I saw it again!" she whisper-yelled. "And…I could actually see who it was this time."

"Where did it go?" I asked; she shakily lifted her hand and pointed ahead.

"I saw her in the gems. It was as if she were traveling in them," Melissa replied weakly, also sweating slightly. She? Who's 'she'?

"Who is it?" I asked. She didn't say anything, after waiting a while, I repeated it, more firmly this time, "Who is it, Melissa?"

"When I was little, my father hired an old woman as my nanny," she started, "She was very sweet, she'd play with me all day, teach me new things, tell me stories about my kingdom, and told me a new story every night. The thing was, she had many anger problems and this one time, I saw her demanding for a raise to my father. Angered by her lack of respect, my father warned her that if she behaved like this again, he'd send her to exile. Neither of them mentioned anything to me but that night, while telling me a story, she slipped in a spell that made me astral project as soon as I fell asleep. I'd been stuck in that world for a long time, my parents thought I was in a coma or something like that but they put a truth spell on her and she spilled out that she was a witch along with the fact that she did in fact, spell me."

"Then how'd you wake up?" I asked as I sat down on the floor, she mimicked it.

"I…my parents never told me that part…" she fidgeted slightly. And she's ok with that? But she continued anyways, "After that, Ivory—that's her name by the way—was sentenced to death and no one heard of her again."

"So...she's here…how?" I frowned. She's dead so how can she possibly be here?

"I don't know. That's why I'm scared but…I know my gem is where she was headed, yours too, probably, and we can't pass this test without earning them so best start walking. Come on," she got up and held out her hand for me. I took it but decided to get on my own, I'm not sure if her body would be able to support her and my body's weight since I'm sure she was flapping her wings as fast and hard as she could and yet we were both going down. Instead of following her, this time, I took the lead, but she was right next to me, possibly behind by half a step at the most. The tune was getting louder and the crystals were getting brighter, the cave had a turquoise light on its granite walls…well, everything in here was granite except for the crystals and us. So far, all we saw ahead of us was more tunnels but now, there was finally a tiny opening becoming visible.

"You see that? I'm sure that's where the gems are," I turned to Melissa and a huge smile broke out on her face while her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yeah! Let's hurry!" she said, grabbed my hand and started running—it was more like a full out sprint—towards the opening. As soon as we entered it, both of us sucked in a breath. Everything was mesmerizing about this place; it wasn't even like we were in the cave from earlier anymore. There were multiple openings leading in here and there was a little bit of land on our side before it bend down to be overpowered by the shimmering water. There was grass here, only the walls and roof granite, the whole room was turquoise from the light of the native crystals, the water reflected everywhere and there were many crystals in the water, all perfectly round and glowing, looking like pool lights. In the middle of the cave, there was a pedestal made of granite and there was precisely carved and adorned with more glowing gems. The atmosphere was cool, it was barely moist but it wasn't anything even close to humid. On above it, soared a rhombus gem. Its color was the same as my badge, vanilla, but it was glowing and looked much more pristine. The tune was emitting from it, clear as day; so was a bright, off-white light.

"Wow," Melissa breathed out next to me. I forgot she was even there. She was staring at the same spot; but she can't possibly be seeing my gem.

"What do you see?" I asked looking at her, she didn't direct her gaze at me, though. Her eyes sparkled even brighter and I just realized how pretty she was. Wait, did I just think that? Well…there's nothing wrong with it, right? Right?

"I think that's my gem right there," she said nodding her head in the direction of the pedestal.

"What does it look like?" yup, I'm totally checking her out…stop being such a pervert!

"It's…it's yellow, like, a really bright neon kind of yellow and I feel a gentle wind come out of it…it's a cool breeze and the sound is very clear too…it's also glowing," this time, she shifted her eyes and smiled at me. Throughout the explanation, she seemed to be trailing off but then remembering she was telling me something, she would continue.

"So…how do we get to them?"

"You mean you see yours too?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah, right there," I smile pointing to my gem. I'm pretty sure hers is there too.

"Oh…um we could fly up to them," she suggested.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure there's much more to this test than that. What about the dead nanny?" I asked. I don't think I should've said that, though. Her eyes widened in worry as she remembered about Ivory. She looked around cautiously as if her nanny would jump out at her and choke her to death.

"I don't know…do you think I could've been hallucinating?" she asked in a whisper. Could she?

"Well, depends. Do you have any disorders that make you hallucinate? Have you ever thought you're seeing something before? Do you take any drugs that may cause this as a side-affect?" I could only think of these things but by the look on her face, I figured the answers to all will be negative.

"No, no, and…no," she said giving me a weirded-out look at the end. Could she be thinking I have a messed up mind by the last question? I could hardly think so, it's not like I'd asked her something that strange.

"Well…let's start with the simplest thing: flying," I said, "If that doesn't work out…let's just come up with a Plan B as we go."

"Okay…who goes first? Both of our gems are in the same place so is it a good idea to go together?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't really know, let's try it," she said hesitantly. "Umm…Melissa Enchantix!" she called and jumped up into the air. She was surrounded by a magic ball that only allowed a silhouette to be visible. She was moving and a pair of wings sprouted from her back before the ball burst into sparkles and Melissa landed in front of me, graceful as ever.

"Let's go," she smiled, surprisingly much more confident than before she transformed. I nodded and summoned my flying disk, hopping on, I said, "let's go!" We started moving towards the gems when mine started drifting to the right. Slowly, a ghostly gem, lemon-yellow in color, started floating to the left at the same speed as mine. It was becoming more and more opaque and when they both stopped, I saw another gem, which I believe was Melissa's. The sound of wind chimes was definitely there. My disk was floating towards my own precious stone while Melissa's wings were carrying her towards her own. She was at my left, somewhat ahead of me. It was when we were less than two feet away from our respective stones that she let out a blood curdling scream. I spun my head towards her direction to see her flying extremely fast away from me, towards an opening of the cave with the gem, matching her speed, at her tail. I didn't even take a glance at my gem before following them both.

"Melissa!" I called out but she either didn't hear me or was too scared to answer me. The cause of her fright, I didn't know. "Melissa! Stop! You're supposed to let the gem into your body!" Instead of replying with coherent words, she let out a frustrated cry and her wings picked up the pace at which they were flapping. The gem picked up its speed and so did I.

**MELISSA'S POV**

I saw her. In the gem. Not like how I'd last seen her, though. There was a rope around her neck that was hung from the top of the gem. Her clothes, hair, and skin were covered in blood. Her limbs and head were hanging lifelessly but then he head rose up. Eyes bloodshot, hands reaching out towards me, she said, "Come here, _Princess_, Let's act this little story out. You can play me and I can play your heartless father." Ivory's voice was nothing like before. It was raspy and cold. And multiple chills ran up and down my spine as she said 'princess'.

I heard Charlie yell my name behind me. Or maybe, behind the holder of Ivory's bloody body. I couldn't stop though, I was going too fast and also, I could still hear Ivory's shrill voice howling persuasive phrases at me to reenact her death. "It'll be fun…for me," she'd said. "You should see your father's true colors" "He deserves this! _YOU _deserve this!" she kept on. I picked up my pace.

"Melissa! Stop! You're supposed to let the gem into your body!" Charlie called out to me. How could he not hear her?! I fell so alone and vulnerable right now. I let out a discouraged grunt and wrapped my arms around my eyes before my vision started blurring and the tears fell shamelessly down my face. My entire body was aching but I couldn't stop, not unless I wanted to get away from her but Charlie was right. The gem will follow me until I let it into me but how? I didn't want anything more than to get away from that damned thing right now.

"Melissa! There's a dead end! Stop flapping those goddamned wings!" I heard Charlie yell right before I smashed into a granite wall and lose consciousness.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

Fuck! She flew straight into the wall. The gem stopped abruptly and started shrinking as it disappeared into Melissa's body. I was a bit far from them but I wouldn't be able to stop in time so I grabbed the sides of my disk and guided it upwards, then up-side down, then spun it back to its original position. Doing it a few times reduced the momentum and while I was up-side down, my grip loosened because my fingers had gone numb and I fell on my back with a loud thud. "Shit," I cursed quietly. Then I remembered Melissa and I jumped to my feet in less than a second and ran to her side. By the speed at which she was flying, the number or possible permanent damages are endless. Hell! She could even be dead…no. Think positive. She was laying on her stomach and my heart clenched as I saw a small pool of blood forming on the right side of her face. I sat down to her left and I gently turned her over to see a lot of hair a little above her forehead covered in blood. Then something hit me in the back and I bent over her, supporting my weight on my arms which were now on the other side of her weak and pale body. I felt a cool sensation spread through my body, relaxing my nerves a bit. I hadn't noticed the sound of the tune coming closer but I heard it for sure, my mind not registering was another thing.

Suddenly, the walls started brightening and I hugged Melissa's body close; I don't even know why. They turned white, then I was sitting in the Magical Reality Chamber. A number of nurses and paramedics rushed in and snatched Melissa from my arms; placed her on a gurney, dashed out. The headmasters could do that but not end the test early? Faragonda and Saladin walked in calm as ever. Why was I angry at them?

"That was very devoted of you to leave your own gem to go after Melissa," Faragonda stated smiling softly. I was still shaken by the events and still sitting. Why did she go off like that?

"Yeah?" I replied bitterly and looked up at her, my eyes cold. "Why didn't you end the test before she crashed into the granite?"

"It's not possible. No one outside of the chamber can interfere with the situation going on inside it."

"What about the 'emergency' exit or whatever?"

"It can only be activated once the person in the MCR calls quits. Melissa didn't." Faragonda started, clearly annoyed and offended by my accusing questions. "Don't question my concern for the well-being of my students, kid. Anything can be done to help her now, but nothing could have been done while she was in the Under World. You did what you could and I thank you for that but maybe next time try to see from both sides before being so rash," Headmistress Faragonda said before turning on her heel and rejoining Professor Paladin in the control room, supervising all the screens showing the rest of the students. Headmaster Saladin opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand and walked out of the room in long strides. It was then that I felt something wet on the left side of my shirt and realized it was Melissa's blood.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

After Charlie and Melissa disappeared to god knows where, we planned to split out in hope of finding our gems. Not the best idea but what could we do? We didn't know shit about this place! We'd decided to go in pairs first but then we couldn't decide who wanted to go with who so we decided one fairy and one specialist will enter caves next to one another's.

"You know, Jennifer, I never expected you to get accepted into a school like Alfea; let alone be an Enchantix level fairy," Sean commented. Oh right, except for me and Sean. We were _graced_ the opportunity to go into the same tunnel; the joy.

"I never thought you'd be brave enough to even sign-up for a fighting school. Let alone a ruthless school like Red Fountain," I scoffed. I turned back to look at him and he was glaring at me.

"I'm surprised you had an adequate amount of brains to pay attention to your surroundings let alone care for something other than your nails enough to risk your own precious manicure for."

"I'm surprised you even know how Enchantix is gained."

"Part of our beginner course," he answered as if I'd asked him how he knew it.

"Like I care," I muttered though I doubt he heard it. I think he did because he let out a tired sigh. "Sleepy? Maybe you should've slept instead of sneaking off with someone."

"Why? Jealous?" he taunted.

"I know you'd love to hear a yes, but no." He didn't reply though. When I looked at him, his eyes were concentrating at something distant; I tried to follow his gaze, but there was nothing new. "What is i-" I whispered but before I could finish, he held up a finger and came closer to me.

"I hear something," he whispered quietly in my ear, his warm breath tickling me and sending shivers down my spine. I strained my ears but I couldn't hear anything. I could only hear our footsteps.

"I don't hear anything," I whispered and he shrugged, his shoulder brushing against mine and I realized he was too close to me for my liking. Right as I took a big step, his arm wrapped around my waist and jumped to the left side of the tunnel, taking us both to the ground. A glowing spear cut through the air and past where we had been standing. It was as thin as a strand of hair but there was a glow around it that made it more visible.

"How'd you see that?!" I exclaimed, turning on my back to face him and blushed a little. He was on top of me, supporting his weight with his arms. He realized why I was embarrassed and was about to get off of me when Amaryl came through one opening and Keith entered through another tunnel and whistled at the sight. Sean quickly scrambled off of me and turned to glare at a smirking Keith. Amaryl grinned and slipped her arm through mine as we started walking.

"Don't even say anything. You two really had the worst timing," I said and she just held out her hands up in defense. I looked ahead and this time, I saw a steep slope. Through tiny cracks at the meeting point of the wall and floor, water was leaking, creating tiny streams that led us down.

"I think I turned into the wrong tunnel, the tune I was hearing isn't as clear anymore. I'll just go where I came from to try to get near it again," Amaryl announced awkwardly before shuffling back to retrace her footsteps.

"I think there's a 75% chance she left because she felt awkward here," Keith chuckled as soon as Amaryl was out of earshot.

"Hmm? Why? I think they're pretty close, I don't see why she would've been uncomfortable," Sean mused.

"Considering the situation we'd walked in on, one cannot simply act like nothing had happened," Keith held up his index finger to appear wise…and dramatic. "But really, buddy, you couldn't wait until our every single move wasn't being observed by our **teachers**?"

"Listen, bitch. If I hadn't done that, she'd be dead by now," Sean and Keith were a number of spaces behind me because I'd picked up my pace but I could still feel like he was pointing at my back.

"So umm…you had to throw yourself all over her in order to save her…?"

"God dammit how about you just leave?!" Sean burst out at Keith though I doubt it affected him.

"Ah okay, so you can continue on with your lovely lady," he sang as he floated away and Sean cursed silently under his breath. I couldn't risk turning around, I probably looked like a tomato. There was now an opening at the end of the passageway that I hadn't notice come in view let alone how close it had gotten. There was a tune that rang through the underpass; it sounded like a lullaby but not a soothing one. It resembled the music in horror movies and the temperature around me had gotten quite humid but my toes and finger had gotten really cold.

"Let's start walking a bit faster," I suggested turning back to Sean. "I can hear my stone and honestly, it's making me pretty uncomfortable," I clarified. He barely nodded and enlarged his strides while quickening his pace. In barely four strides, he was ahead of me. I hurried after him but for me, I had to jog a bit to keep up. I could feel a tiny amount of moisture under my pits and it was really make me feel grossed out but at the same time, my toes and fingers were getting colder. Almost there. Keep it going. But my body was getting too hot that even the thin fabric felt like numerous layers of clothing; there were sweat beads on my forehead and above my lip, I was breathing heavily and my whole body was aching. What's happening to me? I could barely feel my fingers or toes anymore, though. The end was just a few meters away now and right as I left the passageway, I fell on my knees and hands trying to catch my breath. Sean turned around as soon as he realized I wasn't by his side anymore but I couldn't look at him. My eyes were sealed closed and I was finding it hard to relax them. He slowly placed the back of his hand on my forehead. It was cool against my clammy skin.

"You're burning up! What happened, Jennifer?" he asked concerned. So the devil did have a heart.

"I- I don't really know. I just…ugh I need to get to the damn thing," I forced out. I felt claustrophobic all of a sudden and I gasped as I snapped my eyes open. It felt like someone was chocking me. "Enchantix," I meekly whispered. I could feel my clothes slip off and be replaced by my slightly heavier outfit but I still hadn't moved at all when the glow from around me disappeared. With the pumps now gone, my toes got even colder. Sean's hand glided down my arm and both of his hands took mine to help me stand up. The warmth they provided to my gloved fingers was soothing but it was gone as soon as I was steady on my feet.

"Can you fly?" he asked softly, "If you can't, you can use my flying disk."

"No, thank you, I think I'll manage," I smiled weakly at him. He didn't look satisfied so he pulled out his disk and jumped on it. "We'll go together, kay? We can't go one by one anyways, courtesy of your principal," he chuckled.

I started fluttering my wings and for the first time since we got here, I look up. There were two gems floating above a pedestal with intricate carvings and it was adorned with smaller gems where ever they looked good. The gem on the left had an orange shade and I'm sure that one was mine. It was shaped like a pentagon and it was spinning on a fixed axis. The one on the right, which was probably Sean's, had a light Amethyst color and it was round. I couldn't really tell if it was spinning or not. As I got closer to my gem, it started getting darker. Only the center, though. And then, the dark orb took shape of a room I knew all too well. The beach house on Linphea. It was the left side of the living room which I was seeing. There was a fireplace on the wall at the back, on the left wall, there was a large window which had thick, expensive curtains that were suspended to both sides. In front of them was a large loveseat that had a coffee table ahead of it. There was a woolen rug under the table and what was in front of it petrified me to no end. A small girl—about six or seven—was standing by its right side; the side that was facing me. She had baby-cut bangs and her hair almost reached her waist. A group of strands was held by a ribbon in ringlets on both sides. She was wearing a simple dress that went down to her knees. It had a large frill at the bottom and at the top, acting as sleeves. He eyes were pure white. No irises, no pupils. Just glowing white. He head was turned close to one of her shoulders as if trying to study me with a different angle but her face was expressionless. Her entire body had cuts and bruises on it. I knew her. It was Miza.

**SEAN'S POV**

Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs before her gem smashed into her. But it didn't go into her. She went into the gem. Her now muffled blood curdling screams continued and I flew over to try to see if I could pull her out. A thundering noise caught my attention. I spun my head around to see my gem rising to the ceiling of the cave. Turning back to the terrified princess, I tried to look for a way to help her but my mind was panicking and I couldn't think of anything. Just then, the gem started shrinking. Jennifer was trying to push against the walls but as it started touching her, it started taking the same of her body. Staring with her wings to the rest of her body until it clung to her like a second skin. He screams had been silenced and I knew she couldn't breathe. I was holding onto her wrists but that wasn't enough for when the gem suddenly plummeted into the water.

"Jennifer!" I looked up at my gem to see it had started crushing against the ceiling and making my decision, I jumped into the water. As soon as my head went under the water, something slipped off of my left eye. I tried to look for her and I saw a glow to my right sinking lower. I closed my eyes and tried to follow the glow where I'd seen it. My hands were acting like feelers in front of me to try and grab something and finally I got a hold of her waist. Pulling her close, I swam back up to the surface. Guiding us both to the sloping ground, I set her down and the gem slowly melted into her skin. She woke up and gasped before breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Some things were crystal clear but others had a really smudged look to them. I kept blinking and staring at things before Jennifer spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Are you ok?" she asked, probably referring to my weird eye dance.

"Oh don't worry about it, one of my contacts feel out in the water," I chuckled softly. I turned to the pedestal only to see shards of what had once been my gem and sighed softly. Oh well. At least now I can brag about saving a princess and sacrificing my Gem of Courage for it. Yeah. That makes up for it. Almost.

"You wore contacts?" she asked astonished as if I'd told her that I had three nipples.

"Not everyone can have eyesight like you, princess," I said a bit too sharply. I was still staring at those shards. She followed my gaze and sucked in a breath.

"Your gem," she breathed out. I turned my head towards her. He hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide like saucers.

"Don't feel bad," I said, "Everybody knows it's not even possible to get more courageous than I already am." Her lips twitched a little and she looked down. But then, she jumped slightly and engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Sean. And…I'm sorry. I really am," she retreated and stood up, holding her hand out for me to take. When I rose to her level, we both heard a sound like bells ringing. It was soft, barely audible at first, but then it was very clear. We both turned to the source of the sound, it was the pedestal. One of the small gems adorning the carving was glowing brighter than the others. It dislodged itself from its socket and floated towards me. The small crystal was very small, icy blue in color and it was surrounded by a cold atmosphere. The tiny gem started spinning and charged towards me with full force, it hit me right in the chest and I fell back on my bum. Our surroundings started to brighten until everything was white, as the luminance dimmed down, we were back in the MRC. The doors slid open but Jennifer was waiting for me to get up so I got on to my feet and we both walked out. We took the route to the control room and as we entered, we were greeted by a scowling Charlie doing something on his phone while the elf man, Faragonda, and Saladin monitored the six screen showing the remaining students.

"Congratulation, Sean and Jennifer, I'm glad you both managed to pass the test without either of you literally passing out," she giggled at her joke and Charlie shot daggers at her.

"You think what happened with Melissa was funny? How do you know she's even going to live? She crashed head-first into the granite," he scoffed as she frowned at him.

"Young man, you do know you are not held here against your will. You are very much free to leave if you find me so intolerable." Charlie stood up from the bench he was sitting on and marched out, followed by Jennifer demanding to know what happened to Melissa. Faragonda's frown was replaced by a solemn look of defeat as she turned back. The elf dude popped up another screen that showed Melissa flying recklessly, followed by a gem and behind it, Charlie. Melissa's hands pushed into the wall at the end of the tunnel, her head was next and she dropped to the ground from the reaction force pushing her back. I watched as the rest of the events played out in front of me in horror until Melissa and Charlie were surrounded by brightness and the screen disappeared. "I know I'm being too hard on that boy but I don't know what he expected me to do, I had to no way to help her. He thinks I didn't do anything on purpose!"

"Do you want me to maybe, talk some sense into him?" I didn't really know _she _expected _me_ to do.

"No, no dear, you can go now," she said, without moving at all, "have some rest and I'd suggest you take your other contact out before you eye gets an infection."

"Right, of course, um, bye," I stuttered before shuffling out of the room.

**LINDA'S POV**

I've been around for half an hour and everything seems unchanged. I passed through some passages on the sides of the one I'd started in but I don't think it's possible for me to retrace my path. I bumped into Marty once but then I took another route because I thought I may find my crystal thing easily if I don't keep going straight. There were small, glowing crystals on the sides of the tunnel but now they're scarcely visible and it's a bit hard to see where I'm going. I tried to detach one from its socket but it didn't budge the slightest. I guess I'll have to feel me way around. Just then, the ground beneath my foot disappears and I'm falling down into what seems like an abyss. I think I screamed but my mind couldn't really register anything I was doing at the moment. My eyes were tightly shut and I tried to transform but the attempts were fruitless. I felt the wind abruptly change around me because my hips hit something soft yet hard and I was no longer falling. But I was sitting on soil now, nothing really bouncy or soft about it. I opened my eyes and my surroundings were foreign to me.

I was in a large tent lined with tables and benches. There was noise of people and music outside. It was full of people, enjoying something that looked like a porridge but much more lumpy. At the corner of the tent, were three thick branches were ties together at the top and spread apart at the bottom. There was a large cauldron hanging on them over fire and inside it was a bubbling solution. Every few seconds, an old woman—about fifty—would call out "Good furmity sold here!" No one seemed to notice my arrival. I slowly got up and walked up to the corner of the table, where the old lady—who I assumed was running this little business—was pouring a liquid into one of the customer's furmity basin. At least, that's what I think it was. As she places the bowl back in front of a young man, not much over 20 maybe, she turns to me and shoves my chest. Hard.

I stumble back and the next thing I know, I feel the same soft surface, but against my back this time, and I fall back into cold water. As I resurface, I realize I am in a large cave, there is a large podium floating over which, there is a giant, pink, bubble-like crystal. The scene was being played over and over in it. There were numerous openings all over the dome-shaped walls and roof of the cave. I think I fell down from the one directly above the bubble and went inside it. The bubbly-crystal started gliding to the left and there was another one slowly appearing, moving in the opposite direction. It was gold in color and looked almost like mine but it had a more chiseled look and the insides were crystalized.

"Linda? What are you doing in the water?" I turned around and saw Marty examining me, amused. I then realized I may have been shivering too. I swam to the sloping ground and he helped me out. "So you thought it'd be fun to take a swim at a time like this?" he mused. "It's so mean you didn't tell me when we saw each other earlier," I flicked him in the forehead and he pouted.

"Enchantix," I breathed and transformed. I barely got off the ground before my bubble started towards me and as soon as we made contact, it was sucked into my body. Marty's flying disk materialized in front of him and he hoped on. He'd just reached his gem when my surroundings started to glow and soon, we were both back in the Magical Reality Chamber.

**KEITH'S POV**

I'd reunited with Amaryl soon after we both had taken separate ways from Sean and the other fairy. Amaryl is really easy to make small talk with so it hasn't gotten awkward between us. Too bad she's not my type; she's the kind of girl who deserves love, I'm not capable of feeling love. I go for flings, not serious relationships, I only have had one and she ended up cheating on me. When I found out, she had the nerve to dump _me_. As if she had the right! Amaryl and I decided to play 20 questions while we walked.

"So, question seven, what are you thinking of right now?" she queried. What? Why'd she move from favorite color to my thoughts? _You_. I thought, though I wouldn't say that. "Just…my time before Red Fountain," I shrugged and she nodded her head. We'd seen an end some while ago and as we were about 2 meters away from it now, I didn't bother asking her a question. The mouth was a little above the terrain, about a meter and a half. I jumped down and helped her next. I saw two gems, lazily swimming away from each other. One of them was a giant round cut diamond. The other was a quasicrystal; grey in color. They were complete opposites. The diamond floated towards Amaryl and dissolved into her skin. I suppose I have to get to my own. I pulled out my grappling hook gun and shot at the roof and swung forward towards the large pedestal. Landing successfully on it, I jumped at my gem but landed inside it.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw.

I was in the living room of my house at home. Heath was texting his girlfriend on his phone and I was playing a videogame; we were both 14 years old at that time. I was in a memory; one that I could never forget. Our mom walked in, looked at us both and shook her head.

"Keith, Heath, you two should be studying. Your finals begin the day after tomorrow," she complained.

"We already studied, mom. I told you, remember?" Heath replied distractedly while furiously typing on his phone. My mom turned to me but I was too caught up in my game to mind her. She took in a shaky breath to calm herself; if her teary eyes were an indication, seemed like she'd just had an argument with dad. He'd been having an affair at the time with one of his colleagues and she'd found out a few months ago.

"Sometimes," she started unsteadily, "I just want to kill myself. It doesn't seem like anyone needs me; if I leave, I have nowhere to go and I can't even support myself."

"Yeah. Tragic tale of your miserable life. We hear it every day; what's the point of it when you don't even do it?" I asked irritated as I turned to frown at her. She smiled bitterly, nodded slowly and turned to leave. The fourteen-year-old me sighed in relief and turned back to the game but now, the current me felt like someone was stabbing my heart with a knife and twisting it around.

My steps faltered as I chased after my mother, calling out to her to stop. I knew it was a memory, not a chance to change my past but I did it anyway. I yelled and chased after her as she went to the garage, picked up a gallon bottle of fuel and stalked to her bedroom's bathroom.

I ran into the room before she could close the door and as she did it, I made my first attempt to stop her. I reached for the bottle but my hand passed through it. Then my mom walked to the center of the bathroom, walking right through me. That was when the dread and hopelessness sunk in. I backed away to one corner, as far away from her as I could as my legs weakened from the scene playing out in front of me.

As my back hit the wall, my legs gave out and my body lowered to the ground. My mom unscrewed the bottle and slowly, poured the fuel over her head, the thick liquid mixing with her tears as it flowed down. She poured it over her outstretched arms one by one and then both her legs. Time passed slowly and every second was torturous as I watched her whimper when she pulled a lighter from inside her cigarette box she had in her jeans' pocket. She stared down at it, then at the door, probably waiting for someone to come to her, to convince her from taking away her life.

Gathering all my courage, I stood up and walked over to her, gently placing my hands on her shoulders. I was holding my own hands up, they weren't touching her shoulders let alone resting on them but I did it anyways as I tried to comfort her and tell her of how much of an amazing mother she is but with a burst of crying, she pushed the button and dropped the lighter's flame to the ground, into the pool of fuel by her feet.

In a few, short milliseconds, she was surrounded in flames, blood curdling screams coming from her. The sight of fire had me back away at a fantastic speed. I was back to the wall, sitting on the ground with my knees up to my chest and my hands on both sides of my head, watching the woman who has been with me my whole life, slip away.

There was banging on the door but it paled in comparison to my mother's wails. The door burst open and in ran me and my brother led by our cheater of a father. He got over the shock the first and marched over to the shower and turned it on, pointing the head to my mother.

"Call help! Now!" He commanded and Heath unsteadily ran out to carry out the orders. I was frozen in place, watching in horror as guilt started eating me up.

The fire wasn't spreading, my mom was still screeching as the flames ate her up. My father was doing his best to extinguish the flames on her but it was taking too long. I had an idea that by the time the fire brigade arrived, my mother would be burnt beyond repair. Right then, heavy footsteps pounded up to the bathroom, pushing my younger self out of the doorway, firefighters pointed their thick pipe towards my mom as water started rushing out of it and hitting my mother, causing her to stumble back and fall by the sheer force of water.

Everything stopped then. Nobody was moving, not even the water that was now in midair, creating a bridge from the pipe to my now soaked yet burned mother. I started for what seemed like hours, waiting for this memory to be over.

Shakily, I slowly got on my hands and knees as I carefully started crawling over to my mother. Passing under the water column, I stopped next to my mom. Her once bright skin was now dark brown, flaky, and even blackened in most spots her red lips were no longer visible, neither could I make out her nose, eyes, nor ears anymore. She had her eyes shut so tightly that her eyeballs may have sunk into her skull. Tears blurred my vision and tears streamed down as I lowered my head next to hers and cried silently.

"I love you, mom."

"You didn't have to wait until I died to show me your love," a hoarse voice replied so quietly I thought I'd imagined it but when I looked up, my breath got knocked out of my. The same ashy figure of my mother lay where it had been but her eyes were open. Brilliant sea colored eyes that seemed to go green or grey from certain surroundings stared at me, emotionless.

The sound of water rushing knocked me out of my trance and I realized it wasn't the water from the firefighter's pipe, in fact, I was drowning in water. Flapping my legs and arms in alarm, I managed to resurface only to be back in the cave and I'd remembered that I had been in the gem the whole time of the memory.

But that last part…what was that? A loud crash to my right made me whip my head in that direction and find Amaryl, her red-head friend, and another princess whose name I thought was Delancey or something like that. With them were Heath and Kenny. That's when I realized they were being attacked by gigantic monsters. One of them was in the water, flapping towards me. I quickly drew my saber out and slashed its neck. They seemed to have taken care of the rest. I slowly swam my way back to them. By the time I got to dry ground, our surroundings started glowing. They dimmed down and we were back in the MRC.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN~<strong>

**How long have I been working on this chapter? 6 months? Maybe even more :o I had completely given up on this story until I got an email that I got a comment and it made me so happy I wanted to write again...I need to strangle my procrastination and stop letting it turn me into a useless piece of...poop :c**

**I was going through my comments again and I realized this chapter's been done since like, June or July so just keep on hating me (I don't deserve to ask for forgiveness, really) but let your opinions known on the new chapter :**

**I DO LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ;-; Thank you for all of your support 3 I hope to come back to writing the way it was before c':**


End file.
